Conventionally, there is a type of a seat of a vehicle in which electrical equipment such as a monitor is assembled to a rear surface portion of a backrest on an upper surface of a seatback. For example, patent document 1 described below discloses a technique concerning an assembling structure for assembling a monitor unit to a seat. In this disclosure, the monitor unit and a headrest are configured as separate units. In addition, the headrest has a shape in which its rear surface portion is gouged out, and the monitor unit is adapted to be slid from below so as to be fitted therein. In addition, in the monitor unit, through holes are formed in its pedestal portion for allowing stays, i.e., leg portions of the headrest, to be inserted therein at the time of fitting the monitor unit into the headrest. Accordingly, by fitting the stays into the monitor unit while inserting the stays into the through holes, the both members can be assembled into a compact form which imparts a sense of unity. In addition, by virtue of the above-described configuration, the monitor unit can be configured to be separately independent so as not to follow the vertical movement of the headrest, i.e., the adjustment movement of the insertion length of the stays into the seatback. Therefore, since it is unnecessary to cause the wiring of the monitor unit to follow via the interior of the stay, it is possible to simplify the wiring in the interior of the seatback.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,832